Necesidades
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: Él se preocupa, y ella lo sabe, en el fondo. La obsesión por el control y la limpieza son algo tan característico suyo como lo son de ella las preguntas sin filtro y las risotadas histéricas. Interesante combinación de ingredientes para una noche, una herida y una invitación a quedarse en la misma cama.


El fandom es nuevo para mi! :D Me inauguro con mi pairing favorito, Levihan~

Todo pertenece a Isayama. Nada es mío, solo la trama :D

* * *

Necesidades

* * *

Recostada en la cama, con ambas manos bajo su cabeza, Hanji observaba el techo de su pequeña habitación como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Había mucho polvo y telarañas, y terminó por sonreír ante la idea de que había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que se dignó a limpiar su habitación. No importaba mucho, no es que a ella le molestara o algo así. Estaba segura que las arañas estaban contentas con ella por no destruir sus hogares. Sí, con eso basta. Es tan simple vivir la vida.

Tres golpes firmes en su puerta la hicieron voltear la cabeza y observar en esa dirección. Por la ventana se colaba únicamente la luz de la luna, y era muy tarde en la noche como para que alguien normal viniera a visitarla. Con cuidado—raro en ella— se levantó de la cama cuidándose de poner un pie a la vez en el suelo, y asegurándose de tomar la muleta que descansaba al costado de su cama.

Con pasos lentos se acercó a la puerta y descorrió el cerrojo para ver quién era, y del otro lado la mirada gélida del cabo Rivaille la sorprendió con la guardia baja. Él recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada desde la punta de su enmarañado cabello hasta las uñas de sus pies. Frunció la nariz con desprecio, y ella lo miró sorprendida. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero él la acalló empujándola un poco y abriéndose paso en la estancia.

Fiel a su comportamiento normal, pasó un dedo sobre la madera desgastada del escritorio que tenía en frente, y frunció el ceño al observar la mancha de polvo en su dedo. Cuando escuchó el clic del cerrojo, giró hacia ella y habló.

—Esto está muy sucio, no entiendo cómo puedes vivir aquí.

Hanji se permitió respirar tranquila por un momento, y optó por reírse de la cara que puso Rivaille al observar el mobiliario. Luego de unos minutos recuperó el aliento y se acercó a donde el otro estaba, ayudado por su muleta. Siendo ella muy observadora, no se le pasó por alto que él seguía con la mirada todos los movimientos que hacía, con especial atención su pierna vendada.

— ¿Viniste a limpiar mi habitación? —Dijo con una sonrisa— ¡eso es genial, Rivaille! He estado estornudando a causa del polvo desde que entre, pero no tenía ganas de limpiar nada. Ya me ves—terminó por reír.

Él la miró impasible, pero con el ceño un poco más fruncido de lo normal. Tomó su mano y prácticamente la arrastró hasta la cama, para dejarla sentarse. Cuando ella lo hizo, él se arrodilló y examinó con interés la pierna vendada de la mujer. Hanji no pudo hacer nada más que sonrojarse profundamente y tratar de deshacerse del agarre del más bajo, pero él levantó su mirada de hielo hacia ella y la persuadió de la idea.

— ¿Cómo exactamente fue que sucedió esto, Hanji?—preguntó

—ella sonrió—No es nada muy feo, no hay de qué preocuparse…

—Te hice una pregunta, quiero que la respondas—contestó impávido

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo...—aceptó ella batiendo las pestañas bajo sus gafas—fue cuando estaba tratando de comunicarme con ese titán que capturamos… ¡lo llamé Oscar! ¿No te parece lindo? —Él no respondió nada y ella suspiró—me acerque demasiado y alcanzó a darme un mordisco en la pierna… no es nada. Solo duele cuando me río un poco.

— ¿No es nada? ¡Claro que es algo, Hanji!—se puso de pie de inmediato, visiblemente molesto— ¿no ves lo terriblemente estúpidos que son esos acercamientos? En todo este tiempo no has podido comunicarte con ellos—empezó a gesticular— ¿acaso crees que es divertido exponer tu vida y la de tus colaboradores de esta manera? Siento que mis palabras van a parar a un saco roto cuando hablo contigo, no sé ni siquiera que es lo que estoy haciendo aquí. Ni porqué me preocupo.

Ella hasta ahora había tenido la cabeza baja, escuchando los reproches de Rivaille como buena chica, pero sus últimas palabras hicieron que levantara la cabeza y lo observara con una chispa de realización brillando en sus ojos marrones.

Se tomó un momento para observar al hombre frente a ella, y se dio cuenta de que todavía vestía el su capa verde del Escuadrón, cargaba su equipo de maniobras 3D, y que sus botas seguían sucias de polvo y barro seco. ¿Por qué no se había cambiado el uniforme todavía? ¿Acaso venía directo desde la reunión que tuvo con Erwin? Las preguntas asaltaban su mente y terminó por soltarlas todas. Era ampliamente conocida por no tener miedo a las preguntas, por más que las respuestas fueran desagradables.

— ¿Acaso estabas preocupado?—sonrió— ¿preocupado por mí?

Rivaille la observó por lo que pareció ser un minuto entero en silencio, sin darle respuesta. Lo único que ella podía tomar como señal de que escucho su pregunta era que sus ojos se habían estrechado un poco más, casi imperceptiblemente después de la pregunta. Él decidió evadirla, haciendo otra y volviendo a observar el pie herido.

— ¿Has cambiado esos vendajes desde la mañana? Creo que sabes que si no mantienes limpia la herida esta se infectará, y no seré yo quien tenga que cortar tu pierna gangrenada.

—No te preocupes Rivaille—dijo ella levantando la pierna sobre la cama—estoy prestándole atención a la herida. Quiero saber si no tengo algún tipo de reacción a la mordida… ya sabes, estoy documentándolo y…

— ¿La has limpiado hoy?

—Exactamente, así algo como limpiar… pues no, pero eso no…

—Silencio, voy a buscar algo para poder desinfectarla. Eres increíblemente inconsciente.

La dejó sobre la cama, pensando en sus acciones mientras fue a revolver las cosas que había en una bolsa que ella no había visto que trajera cuando entró. De ella quitó un frasco de vidrio oscuro, una estopa y un par de largas vendas de lino. Volvió a donde Hanji le esperaba sentada y tomó asiento en la cama para luego desatar el vendaje improvisado que le habían hecho en la enfermería del cuartel. Con cuidado, y ayudado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana empezó el trabajo de limpieza de la herida. Hanji, quien jamás se callaba, y siempre tenía una palabra de burla acerca de la obsesión con la limpieza de Rivaille optó por cerrar la boca y, de alguna manera disfrutar el raro momento que estaba viviendo. Se dedicó a observar el perfil de Rivaille, a tratar de encontrar sus ojos por debajo del flequillo que ahora los cubría. Una fibra sensible se movió en su interior cuando se puso a pensar en la hora, y en lo íntimo que se había vuelto el encuentro inesperado.

Rivaille, por su parte estaba sumamente concentrado en su tarea. Embebió la estopa con el líquido del frasco oscuro y estaba limpiando las costras de sangre alrededor de la herida. Hanji tenía razón—cosa que él nunca admitiría—la herida no era muy grande, ni revestía peligro alguno, solo necesitaría unos días más de recuperación.

Terminada la desinfección, terminó por vendar cuidadosamente la zona con las vendas de lino y observo su trabajo terminado.

Cuando levantó la mirada se topó con la mirada penetrante de los ojos marrones de Hanji, y con la sonrisa boba que tenía en los labios.

— ¿Qué pasa cuatro ojos?—dijo— ¿te burlas de mí?

Ella negó con la cabeza y bajó la pierna con cuidado, para luego acercarse a la esquina de la cama, donde él se había sentado. Desató el nudo de la capa verde y se la quitó, asegurándose de doblarla antes de dejarla sobre una silla cercana. Procedió a desatarle los arneses del equipo de maniobras y cuando se los quitó el dejo junto a la capa. Se inclinó un poco y lo despojó de sus botas sucias, dejándolas bajo la cama. Terminada la operación, lo volvió a mirar a los ojos. La expresión de Rivaille era digna de un poema.

—Sé que estás increíblemente cansado, cabo—dijo sonriendo—puedo notarlo en tus ojos, en la forma en la que caminas. Acabamos de llegar de una agotadora expedición y has venido aquí, sin ni siquiera quitarte el uniforme para ver como estoy. Esto es muy lindo de tu parte.

Rivaille, como pocas veces, quedó sin palabras. Hanji se aprovechó del momento y se acercó un poco más, para dejar un beso en la comisura de sus labios, demorándose ahí unos segundos.

— ¿Te gustaría quedarte a dormir conmigo esta noche?—preguntó sin tapujo alguno, y pudo notar la tensión de Rivaille. Rió fuertemente, haciendo que la burbuja del momento se disipara.

—Hanji, tú no tienes solución.

— ¡Dije dormir, cabo!—casi gritó, por lo que él la acalló con un gesto—estoy muy cansada, pero no logro dormir. ¿Puedes hacerme compañía?

Rivaille lo consideró por unos minutos, luego la miró y sin mediar palabras le subió ambas piernas a la cama para poder moverla a un lado y meterse en ella él también. La abrazó por la espalda, rodeando su torso con sus brazos, y Hanji solo sonrió, ahogando la risotada que quería lanzar.

—No te atrevas a hablar de titanes, Hanji—le dijo al oído—estoy cansado, necesito dormir.

Hanji solo asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo sus parpados pesados, cayendo presa del sueño al fin.

Antes de entregarse por completo al sueño, creyó oír que Rivaille decía algo sobre telarañas y que no vuelva a preocuparlo de esa forma. Se durmió con una gran sonrisa en la cara, y un par de brazos abrazándola con delicadeza.

* * *

Reviews? :D


End file.
